1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic faucet disposed inside a lavatory unit of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lavatory unit of an aircraft, it is inefficient to have a faucet equipment and a liquid soap dispenser disposed separately around the very small wash basin, and it is also unsanitary to have the two equipments spaced apart since the soapy water dripping from the user's hand makes a mess around the wash basin.
The present invention aims at solving the problems of the prior art.
In private commercial aircrafts, the space inside the aircraft such as the passenger cabin is a very important mounting space that generates profit, so they prioritize most in maximizing the mounting of the cabin or cargo in order to ensure profit. Therefore, spaces such as the lavatory unit that do not directly generate profit are normally minimized. On the other hand, the lavatory unit of an aircraft is used by unspecified number of people, so in order to ensure that the lavatory is sanitary, it must include facilities equivalent to those of a lavatory on the ground which must be disposed within the very small space inside the lavatory. There is a faucet equipment and a liquid soap dispenser disposed around the very small wash basin, but they take up too much space on the already incapacious wash stand, are not very user-friendly, and block the user's view from confirming the washing status of the hands.
Further, since the prior art faucet is difficult to clean up, it may not be possible to ensure a sanitary condition. Even further, since according to the prior art faucet the water temperature is difficult to confirm, the user may be injured by the hot water supplied through the faucet if the prior user of the lavatory has set the temperature too high.
Moreover, since there are a number of protruded objects disposed around the washbasin, when the aircraft receives impact due to turbulence or the like, which occurs quite often during normal flight of the aircraft, the passenger using the faucet may smash his/her hands or face suddenly against the faucet and be injured.